


Sith Obi-Wan

by BelaNekra



Series: Star Wars Edits [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Photoshop, Sith Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaNekra/pseuds/BelaNekra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quickly-made Sith!Obi-Wan edit, because there can never be enough Sith!Obi-Wan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Also on [tumblr](http://belanekra.tumblr.com/post/137985789327/a-quickly-made-sithobi-wan-edit).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opps, I made another one.

Also on [tumblr](http://belanekra.tumblr.com/post/138162244287/opps-i-made-another-one).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan has revealed the truth of his Sith nature. Padme is a bit shocked

Also on [tumblr](http://belanekra.tumblr.com/post/139457753162/obi-wan-has-revealed-the-truth-of-his-sith-nature).

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr!](http://belanekra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
